Genevieve Duffy
Genevieve Cecilia Duffy '''(née '''Von Dolska-Schultz; 9 May 1908 – 28 June 2019) is an American supercentenarian who is currenly unvalidated by the GRG. Biography Genevieve Duffy was born in Jersey City, New Jersey on 9 May 1908, to Philip and Josephine (Wilson) Von Dolska-Schultz. She grew up in Jersey City. In herr childhood, Duffy remembered peeking through holes at the top of a fence to watch mob scenes being acted out at Pathe films in Jersey City. As she and her childhood friends sat on the curbstone outside of the studios, they were often featured in the background of the silent films in which many famous actors of that era starred. She attended two public schools in the city, No. 7 and No. 28. Like many others of her generation, Duffy was forced to walk to school in the morning, back home at lunch, and then return to school to take afternoon classes.After two years of high school, Duffy worked in the general engineering department of the AT&T Company in New York, which she remembered as a very good place; with the company having taken a good care of its employees. Her career was obstetric nursing, where she delivered babies for 18 months. Meeting her late husband, John Duffy, soon after, Duffy decided to get married and move to Hoboken, N.J. Her father-in-law worked as a fire chief there. She and her husband had always discussed vacationing to Florida, but never got the chance. In his honor, Duffy began renting a place there soon after his death in 1975. As time went on, she began thinking about the rest of her family in Maryland - her daughter Maureen Seibel and grandson of Westminster. She decided to move back in 1983. and eventually wound up at Timber Ridge in Westminster, where she still lived on her own at the age of 105. Most weeks, Duffy would walk to Westminster's Main Street with a friend and go shopping. Although Duffy favored the antique shops that Carroll County has to offer, she disliked the fact that travel to other areas of Maryland required a vehicle. While she said she'd always consider New Jersey home, Duffy treasures the wonderful friends she's made in Carroll. Most of these friendships originated from St. John Catholic Church, where she is an active member of the parish. When nuns still resided there, Duffy would cook for them every evening. About 20 to 25 years ago, Duffy began needing transportation to church, according to Catherine Dukehart, of Westminster. Duffy's passions include home decorating, knitting and music. Her daughter has taken her to the New York Opera House on several occasions. She also enjoyed horseback riding which she stopped at the age of 85. Duffy had used the improper aid, or cue, and her grandson's show horse burst off up a steep hill with her struggling to hang on, according to Seibel. Luckily, she managed to steady herself by grabbing onto the branch of a tree before falling to the ground Genevieve Duffy died in Westminster, Maryland, USA on 28 June 2019, aged 111 years, 50 days. References *Genevieve Duffy’s 110th Birthday-Facebook *Obituary Category:New Jersey births Category:Maryland deaths Category:United States births Category:United States deaths Category:New Jersey supercentenarians